


Words I'd Never Say

by cansas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cansas/pseuds/cansas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel arrives at the bunker exhausted and goes to bed early. While laying there trying to fall asleep, Dean comes into his room and shares some information Castiel never thought he'd hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words I'd Never Say

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on tumblr, and I thought why not post it here?  
> All mistakes are all my own.  
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed or a comment if you'd like!

Castiel often had trouble falling asleep once he became human. He still found the process bizarre to experience, and once he slept his mind plagued him with nightmares from his past and his own twisted imagination. Yet, it was necessary to sleep as a human despite his reluctance to actually do so.

Before he reached the bunker he slept wherever he could find some peace, maybe including shelter and warmth only part of the time on the road. Now he was in the bunker. It had heating, running water, a supply of food, and of course the two people he cared for most in this universe. They welcomed him in after the incident with April, letting him take a much needed shower and providing him with burritos that wouldn’t taste as delicious had he not been famished for the entirety of his time as a human. Once he finished his second burrito, he excused himself from the table and went to the room that Dean showed him to prior. Though his eyes ached with the need to rest and his limbs felt as if they doubled in weight, he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep right away. Still, he laid down on the stiff mattress beneath the musty blankets and waited for sleep to claim him for the night. He’d only been laying down for what felt like an hour when he heard a knock at his door before it opened. 

“Cas?”

It was Dean. Castiel stirred a bit under the covers, close enough to sleep that he didn’t feel like opening his eyes and conversing. Whatever it was Dean wanted could most likely wait until the following morning. The door scraped along the carpet as it shut and Dean’s feet dragged as he stepped closer to the bed. Castiel felt the mattress dip as Dean sat down near the curve of his torso since he laid on his side, facing the hunter.

For a moment only the sound of their mixed breathing filled the silence of the room until Dean inhaled deeply and spoke, “I’m sorry, man.” His voice was soft, a gentle tone lacing it that Castiel so rarely heard during the day. “I should have picked you up when I found out you lost your wings. Then you would’ve never been homeless and that bitch wouldn’t have killed you. God.” There was a pause, Dean’s breath shaking. Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed a fraction, unsure why Dean was speaking to him despite the fact that he was asleep. Well, to Dean he was asleep. “Seeing you… like that, it scared the shit out of me. Made me realize some stuff that I’ve been ignoring for a while…”

“You mean a lot to me, Cas.” Castiel’s stomach fluttered hearing Dean say that. “A lot more than I thought was possible. You make this crap life a bit better.” Dean chuckled and Castiel felt a hand stroke through his hair. “I don’t know why I’m even telling you any of this. Not like you’d feel the same…” Castiel heard the click of Dean swallowing and then the hand in his hair vanished. “I need you, man. I… Forget it. I’m glad you’re here now, and I swear I ain’t gonna let anyone hurt you again. Not without going through me first.”

The bed creaked as Dean rose, Castiel shivering with the sudden absence of the warm body so near. The shuffle of Dean’s feet dragging against the carpet as he made his exit paused and Castiel swore he felt those green eyes staring at him. “Night Cas,” Dean muttered then the door opened and shut, leaving Castiel alone with his thoughts to process all that was said to him. 

That night Castiel fell asleep with a smile on his face and for once dreamt of warm green eyes instead of his usual nightmare.

The next morning when he shuffled into the kitchen and saw Dean standing at the counter, Castiel couldn’t be blamed for cupping Dean’s face in his hands and kissing him breathless.


End file.
